demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Misguided Ghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Misguided Ghost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 16:51, 21 April 2010 Thank you! Hey, Misguided Ghost. I just want to express my thanks for believing me. I'm pretty sure what I said is hard to believe. But hey, demigod stuff are usually hard to believe. I didn't believe it either when the gods told me. So thanks for your support. And MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU!! SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 01:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm ready to go to CHB now. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous Hello, if you feel like it you can pick me up now. -Leafwhisker - Feels like being anonymous I have a feeling something is wrong. My email's.PLease bleep it out when you get it. -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 01:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) English Lyrics Here they are. As I warned, there are a few Czech words in there. Ugh it won't copy-paste. I'll send you a link and hopefully it'll stay English. If not, a popup on your screen should appear and it'll say something along the lines of 'This page is in Czech would you like to translate it?' Sorry. http://lyrics.wikia.com/Putumayo:Jednou_/_Gipsy.Cz Thinkaboutthisname 18:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sibling Rivalry! Us girls need to show the boys that we can whoop some serious ass too! And I know Nico is the big macho type, I have your back Missy :D Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 03:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ray :) Nicos all talk XD and hes gonna try and kill me for saying that but im to fast for him. Missy Im not mad... Sis i dont hate you, and you should know that! Im looking out for you, I care and idont wanna see you trow your life away. Your young plz plz think about what your doing. Your loving brother, Nico We like a lot of the same music :D. Sparrowsong 03:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Everyone says the stuff on my iPod is soo weird. That's because it's loaded with screamo heavy metal, but I still have Disney pop on it from when I was 10 XD. Sparrowsong 03:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Please Help Me Hi Missy. This is Evelyn. I've been blocked from the demititans wiki and I need to get a message to Stephan. You're one of the few people who haven't been blocked. Here's the message: Stephan, I know you don't like me, but I need to say one thing. Why did you block me? I have never sworn, threatened, or harassed anyone. All I did was edit my user page, and I didn't put anything that was particularly offensive. Now you've blocked me for a year. I have reported you to the wiki staff for unjust blocking. If this is because I am a demigod, then I would appreciate you unblocking me because that's not what blocking is for. If this is because I was spying, I am truly sorry. I have stopped spying, and will not do it again. Please consider unblocking me. Thank you, Avidreader1 Thanks, Avidreader1 23:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I wouldn't bother you except for the fact that I hate being accused of something I didn't do. I really appreciate you sending on the message. Avidreader1 00:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What's up Sis Sis u play wow wat realm wats ur name? Crazydude45678 OK wat server r u on and WHATS YOUR NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Crazydude45678Crazydude45678 Hey lady no hes playing WORLD OF WARCRAFT he doesnt hae warcraft 3 No sis i dont have warcraft 3 HELP SIS TELL ME HOW TO GET TO CAMP!!!!!!!!!!! something there is something if i cant track down vampires could u make me one????? Nessa Daughter of Rhea 03:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry the anon named abby said you wwere a vampire ugh Nessa Daughter of Rhea 03:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Camp Missy you said that you are at camp right? if so we need some proof to just a picture of the big house or a weapon would do. We need something to prove that we're not insane Warboss95 21:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi...Ryan wants me to tell you sumething.... -Thief-Daughter of Athena- 01:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Have a nice day! because of my mother? why do someof your sisters hate me Sis, I'm not sure if this lunaii pic is good enough for you. Team My master Cosmos sent each of her surviving warriors out to train 8... demigods/mortals. I decided to train demigods. The rest chose mortals. So if you want to be my apprentice, (do not copy what is written in a parenthesis. If something is written as italic, it's just the format) please copy and fill out the form below: Name: SURNAME, First Name Middle initial Birthday: Age: Skills: Weapon of choice: (So I can design my team using Lunaii) Eye color: Hair color: Hair style: Usual color of shirt: Shirt style (t-shirt/polo/etc.,): Accessories: Others: Leave the "forms" on my talk page. Leave it under the portion, "Apprenticeship" That will be all. ~SWZala (a.k.a. X) Hello Yello!!!*giigle*So yeah hiya!I have some questions weres chb at whats chb like and also can u take some pictures of it for us cuz like if its like somthing mortals cant see and all so it would be like a test to see if you a demi-god!so like take a pic of a sowrd or somthing and we'll see if we can see it throught the mist! p.s theres strange people infront of my house and they dont have the most loving auras 030 BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Screw with me I got a gun >:D 01:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Email You should be getting the email ~~Swimmer44/Zach's sis New prophecy O_O PLZ READ http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheTheif/New_prophecy...I_think._Please_read!!! I'm really freaked out..it has to do with us oldies mainly help!!! we need to get to the underworld lady rhea told us that we are children of Hades and we are going to make sure and we need to talk to Hades toooo...... Darkcatgirl 23:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) heyy Unknown demigod 16:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey sis im true son of hades im also a son of hades as you guessed check out my page HI! Um....Im wondering if you could possibly tell me the meaning of a reaccuring nightmare. It starts off with me in a town a cute town like any other suburban town with its shops and restruants. Then boom like some one is pulling foreward I have gone from the middle of the town to the outskirts standing on a porch of a two story victorian house with a lovely yard but the house just has that haunted feeling. However, I could not resist knocking on the door and the door opened but no one was there behind the door. So like a fool I go in and start searching the house for any sighn of life in the house. The house is dark and has that musty smell like this house has been empty of the living for quite some time. Then all of a sudden lights come on in the house and the house was eerily dark just moments before. So I come to this staircase leading upstairs and I come to the top of the stairs and the corridor is to my right and left I got to my right. I start walking the corridor goes on and on for like what seems hours and hours its never ending. I finally decide to open one of the doors on the left and walk through it and then a cold brush of air the door shuts behind me. I start to panick searching for a way out a dark form of a man in a hoody and dark leather paints with black boots in a scary eery voice says that hes been waiting for me. However I find the door is unlocked and start running and some how find the staircase and descend and come to the bottom of the stairs. Then the next I know he is shouting that he will always find me and that no matter what I do he will get me in the end and that there is no place on earth I can hide or be protected from him. Then I run out of the house and then I wake up in a cold sweat. Can u please help me to make sense of this its reaccuring every night. Thanks, Elektra Nitingale 00:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC)